wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fruity Fun
Fruity Fun is a Series 5 episode. It officially premiered on Playhouse Disney on February 19, 2007. Synopsis This episode is mostly about apples. Anthony does the apple dance. He also paints a bowl of apples in the Wigglehouse Segment. There is also a song about fruit, but in Spanish! Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet features the letter A. The Wiggles and friends paint pictures at Wigglehouse, and Greg connects them to form a story. In Little Wiggles, Jeff can't find his piano, but Murray has invented a locating device. Plot Wiggles Show intro: Here Come the Wiggles Greg and Jeff appear and greet everyone. *'Song #1': We Like to Say Hello (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff) Dorothy has a new segment called Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet. Anthony introduces the letter A with starts with Apple and Anthony. Anthony does his Apple Dance – he just holds an apple out and dances. Wigglehouse - Greg introduces all the mascots who are at Wigglehouse. Anthony remarks it's raining outside, so we'd thought we'd have our fun inside. Jeff suggests doing paintings. Murray says we can change our smocks in Wiggle Time, and they do just that. Everyone goes to the kitchen and paints different things. Greg is amazed at all the different pictures. After they're all done, they have lined up the pictures. Greg says we can make up a story to match all the pictures. Dorothy likes roses, Wags like bones, Captain likes sailing, so they went on Captain's boat, Murray brought instruments, Anthony brought a bowl of fruit salad, and Jeff brought his blue ball. Anthony remarks his picture is so realistic it's making him hungry. *'Song #2': Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - while everyone's in regular outfits, Jeff sits down, still in his smock, and he's painted a teddy bear. Towards the end of the song, he falls asleep. Jeff introduces the next song about five little joeys (baby kangaroos). Dr. Murray tells everyone no jumping on the bed. *'Song #3': Five Little Joeys (from Here Comes The Big Red Car) Wags laughs, and Murray introduces the next song about Dorothy. *'Song #4': Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff) Wags laughs some more and waves goodbye. Jeff is at the zoo petting Mohan, a white Bengal tiger. There aren't any more out in the wild. Alongside him is Simon, Mohan's keeper. Jeff reminds us not to pet tigers. Greg and Anthony introduce the Mariachi Wiggles. They sing songs in Spanish! *'Song #5': Ensalada De Fruta - Mariachi Wiggles animated The Little Wiggles - The Wiggles are cleaning up. Jeff can't find his piano. Not to worry; Murray has a new invention called a Piano-Locating Device. As he gets closer to the piano they'll be able to hear piano sounds. They walk around the house and the organ music gets faster and faster. Greg reminds the cloth and they find Jeff's Piano. Anthony wants Murray to make a food detector. The Wiggles dance around briefly. *'Song #6': Havenu Shalom Alechem (from It's Time to Wake Up Jeff) Jeff jumps around and waves at the camera. *'Song #7': The Monkey Dance - concert version Murray and Anthony wave goodbye. Gallery FruityFun-Prologue.jpg|Greg and Jeff GuitarTransition(TVSeries4and5).jpeg File:WeLikeToSayHello-2006.jpg|We Like To Say Hello File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)2.jpg File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)3.jpg|Jeff, Murray, and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)4.jpg|Officer Beeples File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)5.png|Wags in Extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)6.png|Dorothy in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)7.png|Captain Feathersword in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)8.png|Henry in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)9.jpg|Greg, Jeff, and Murray File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)10.png File:BigRedCar(2006)29.png|The Wiggly Friends in extended stock footage File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)11.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)12.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)13.png|Greg beeping the horn File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)14.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)15.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)16.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)17.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)18.png|Greg and Jeff File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)19.png|Murray and Anthony File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)20.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)21.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)22.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)23.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)24.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)25.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)26.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)27.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)28.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)29.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)30.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)31.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)32.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)33.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)34.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)35.png File:WeLiketoSayHello(2006)36.png File:ColorTransition.PNG|Color transition AnthonyDancinginTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony dancing Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet.jpg|Dorothy's Dancing Alphabet DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy AnthonyinTVSeries5.jpg|Anthony Dorothy'sDancingAlphabet-LetterA.jpg|Anthony announcing the letter A Anthony'sAppleDance.jpg|Anthony's apple dance InTheWiggles'World-2004.jpg|Wigglehouse RainyDay.jpg|Greg introduces all the mascots who are at Wigglehouse. TheWigglyFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|The Wiggle Friends RainyDay2.jpg|''"Ahoy there, me hearties!"'' TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group TheAwakeWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony remarks it's raining outside, so we'd thought we'd have our fun inside. TheOtherWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group RainyDay4.jpg|Jeff suggests doing paintings. RainyDay5.jpg|Murray says we can change our smocks in Wiggle Time TheWigglyGroupinSmocks.jpg|and they do just that. TheAwakeWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Awake Wiggles DorothyPainting.jpg|Dorothy painting GreginFruityFun.jpg|Greg AnthonyPainting.jpg|Anthony painting HenryPainting.jpg|Henry painting JeffPainting.jpg|Jeff painting WagsPainting.jpg|Wags painting MurrayPainting.jpg|Murray painting CaptainFeatherswordPainting.jpg|Captain Feathersword painting TheOtherWigglyGroupPainting.jpg|The Other Wiggly Group painting TheWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Wiggly Group GregandJeffinFruityFun.jpg|Greg and Jeff DorothyinFruityFun.jpg|Dorothy DorothyandWagsinFruityFun.jpg|Wags and Dorothy RainyDay8.jpg|''"Dorothy the Dinosaur loves roses'' WagsinFruityFun.jpg|Wags RainyDay9.jpg|''and Wags the Dog loves bones.'' TheMaleWiggleFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends CaptainandHenryinFruityFun.jpg|Captain and Henry RainyDay10.jpg|''Captain Feathersword loves sailing the S.S Feathersword."'' TheLandWiggleFriendsinFruityFun.jpg|"So Dorothy and Wags got on board the S.S Feathersword with their roses and bones." HenryinFruityFun.jpg|Henry RainyDay11.jpg|''While they were sailing, they saw lots and lots of fish.'' MurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Murray AnthonyandMurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony and Murary RainyDay12.jpg|''Murray brought along some wonderful musical instruments and played some fantastic music for everyone.'' AnthonyinFruityFun.jpg|"Anthony brought some food for everyone." RainyDay13.jpg|''Looks like he brought along some yummy yummy fruit salad."'' JeffinFruityFun.jpg|Jeff RainyDay14.jpg|''And Jeff brought his bouncing blue ball and everyone had a fantastic time"'' RainyDay15.jpg|''"The End"'' TheOtherWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony saying it was a great story JeffandAnthonyinFruityFun.jpg|Jeff and Anthony FruityFun.jpg|''"My painting makes me hungry!"'' AnthonyEatingAppleinFruityFun.jpg|Anthony eating apple PaintingofJeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|A painting of Jeff's teddy bear Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2006.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheLandWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group DorothyPlayingTambourineinFruityFun.jpg|Dorothy playing tambourine GregSingingRock-A-ByeYourBear-2006.jpg|Greg singing JeffPaintinghisTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff painting his teddy bear CaptainFeatherswordPlayingDrumsinFruityFun.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing the drums HenryPlayingRedStarryKeyboardinFruityFun.jpg|Henry playing Red Starry Keyboard TheMaleWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinFruityFun.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Wags and Captain Feathersword WagsPlayingBlueMatonGuitar.jpg|Wags playing blue Maton guitar TheEarlyWigglyGroupinFruityFun.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword WagsandMurrayinFruityFun.jpg|Wags and Murray JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinFruityFun.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword JeffSleepinginFruityFun.jpg|Jeff sleeping MusicSymbolsTransition.jpg|Music symbols transition FiveLittleJoeys-TVPrologue.jpg|Jeff MurrayandJeffinTVSeries5.jpg|''"No more joeys jumping on the bed!"'' AnthonyPlayingDrumsinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Anthony playing the drums FiveLittleJoeys-2005.jpg|"Five Little Joeys" Dr.MurrayinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg GregandJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg WagsLaughing.jpg|Wags laughing DorothyWouldYouLikeToDance?-TVPrologue.jpg|Murray Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-2006.jpg|"Dorothy, (Would You Like To Dance?)" Anthony,BenandLucy.jpg WagsLaughingandWaving.jpg|Wags laughing and waving JeffatTarongaZoo.jpg|Jeff at Taronga zoo Jeff'sAnimaloftheWeek-Tiger.jpg|Jeff and a tiger Tiger.jpg|A tiger FruitSalad-SpanishPrologue.jpg|Greg and Anthony introducing the Mariachi Wiggles EnsaladaDeFruta.jpg|''"Ensalada de fruta."'' FruitSalad-SpanishVersion.jpg|"Ensalada De Fruta" MariachiAnthonySingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Anthony singing MariachiGregSingingEnsaladadeFruita.jpg|Mariachi Greg singing TheNonrealisticMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Non-realistic Mariachi Wiggles TheAwakeMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Awake Mariachi Wiggles TheMariachiWigglesEatingFruitSalad.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles eating fruit salad AnthonyandMurrayinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Anthony and Murray GregandJeffinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Mariachi Greg and Jeff TheMariachiWiggles.jpg|The Mariachi Wiggles TheLittleWiggles-TVSeries5.jpeg|The Little Wiggles TheLittleWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Little Wiggles have cleaned up Wigglehouse LittleAnthonyinFruityFun.jpg|Little Anthony LittleJeffinFruityFun.jpg|Little Jeff can't find his piano LittleGreginFruityFun.jpg|Little Greg LittleMurrayinFruityFun.jpg|So Little Murray invents a Piano Detector TheNonrealisticLittleWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Non-realistic Little Wiggles RainyDay25.jpg|And they look for his piano TheUnforgottenLittleWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Unforgotten Little Wiggles LittleMurrayandGreg.jpg|Little Murray and Greg TheAwakeLittleWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Awake Little Wiggles TheOtherLittleWigglesinFruityFun.jpg|The Other Little Wiggles LittleJeffPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|They find it and play music TheWigglesWalkDancing.jpg|The Wiggles walk dancing File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)1.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 acoustic guitar File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)2.png|Havenu Shalom Alechem File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)3.png|The Hebrew Dancers File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)4.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)5.png|Anthony's feet File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)6.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)7.png|Adrian and Clare File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)8.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)9.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)10.png|Greg playing the tambourine File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)11.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)12.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)13.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)14.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)15.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)16.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)17.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)18.png|Ben and Caterina File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)19.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)20.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)21.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)22.png|Clare and Ben File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)23.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)24.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)25.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)26.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)27.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)28.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)29.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)30.png|Murray, Anthony, and Greg File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)31.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)32.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)33.png File:HavenuShalomAlechem(2006)34.png JeffJumpingandWaving.jpg|Jeff jumping around and waving TheMonkeyDance-2004Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" (Live) FruityFun-Epilogue.jpg|Anthony and Murray Trivia *This is the first time a Santa's Rockin LIVE clip is shown. *This is the first time the new actor for Little Greg is seen. *During the Wigglehouse segment, Anthony introduces Jeff as the purple wiggle who sleeps and "sings I'm a Cow sometimes". This would probably be a reference to the prologue to the Wiggly Animation version of it, that debuts in the next episode. **It could also be a reference to Jeff singing I'm a Cow in his dream from The Wiggles Movie. *This is the first time the Mariachi Wiggles are seen. *This never aired on Treehouse. *In Australia, this episode was originally split into Episode 1 and 2 which were 11-minutes each. Alternate titles *Rainy Day (Playhouse Disney title) Promo Pictures FruityFunPromoPicture.jpg|Anthony dancing in promo picture DorothyinTVSeries5PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture RainyDay(Episode)PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture2.jpg|Jeff in promo picture FiveLittleJoeys-TVProloguePromoPicture.jpg|Jeff and Murray in promo picture of "Five Little Joeys" FruityFunPromoPicture2.jpg|Wags in promo picture FruityFunPromoPicture3.jpg|Jeff dancing in promo picture Category:Music Category:Episodes Category:Series 5 Episodes Category:2006 Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Wiggles episodes Category:2006 episodes Category:Debuts Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 5 Galleries Category:2004 Category:2004 episodes Category:2005 Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear